<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tied up tease by MitunaSpice (MitunaMint)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270918">Tied up tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitunaMint/pseuds/MitunaSpice'>MitunaSpice (MitunaMint)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dildos, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitunaMint/pseuds/MitunaSpice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny and Craig decided to try bondage this time, and Craig can't help but be even more rough with Kenny than he normally is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tied up tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this smufic they are about 21-24</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-150rngu r-13awgt0 r-eqz5dr r-16y2uox r-1wbh5a2 r-11yh6sk r-1rnoaur r-1sncvnh">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-13awgt0">
<p></p><div class="css-901oao"><p>"I'm going to kiss every inch of you, from toe to top, and if you move or make any noise, I'm going to have to punish you, and you won't be allowed to come until I'm done. Understood?" Craig said, looking down at Kenny, who was completely naked and tied up for him. "Good." Craig then began kissing the entirety of Kenny's body, taking his time with each one as he went along. Craig got up to Kenny's lips, planting a deep kiss to them. He continued this process for several minutes before finally getting around to kissing his neck.</p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406"> Kenny moaned out in pleasure, which caused Craig to get even more excited. "I said no noises, or I'd punish you. So, what should it be? I could put a toy on your cock and then not allow you to come" he said, smirking at Kenny. "What do you think?" </span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406">"Yes" Kenny replied, his voice quivering. "Yes, please use a toy." </span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406">"Hm, I was hoping you'd say that. What kind of toy?" "You said its going onto my cock... So maybe an egg vibrator?" Kenny said, his face flushed red. " Craig grabbed an egg vibrator, before putting the egg part to Kenny's cock. He turned the vibrator on to its highest setting, making Kenny let out a pained yelp. "You like that, huh?"</span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406"> "Yes, please, more" Kenny whined. "I want to feel your fingers inside me too."</span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406"> "Oh, but only good boys get that. I might just go in without prep because you've been naughty" Craig said, before pulling out a vibrating dildo from his pocket. "This should teach you to be a good boy." </span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406">Kenny's eyes went wide as he recognized the object. "No, please! I'm sorry, okay? Just..." </span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406">"Just what?" Craig said, looking at the tied-up boy in front of him. "Tell me, what do you have planned?"</span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406"> "Nothing! I swear! I was going to be a good boy! I was! Please, I'm sorry!" </span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406">"Sorry...? Hmm I guess you're just going to have to show me" he said, putting the dildo inside Kenny without prep. Kenny let out a mixture of a yelp and moan, before Craig slowly began to push it in. "A-agghh! I'm sorry! I'm a good boy!" </span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406">"Are you really?" Craig said, turning on the vibrating dildo. He continued to thrust it in and out of Kenny as the boy let out cries of pleasure. "Because if you're a good boy, I should let you come. But if you're bad, I should make you suffer."</span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406">"I'm a good boy! I swear!" Kenny moaned out, a mess of pre-cum leaking from his member. </span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406">"Then don't cum until I say, okay Kenny?" </span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406">"Okay..." Craig turned off the egg vibrator, leaving only the dildo in place. He continued to thrust it in and out of Kenny as he did so.</span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406"> "Please! I'm begging you!"</span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406"> "Begging me what?"</span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406"> "Let me... I need to..."</span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406"> "Come? Oh you must want that so bad. You're a real piece of work aren't you?" </span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406">Craig placed the egg vibrator onto the ground, and removed the dildo from Kenny, leaving Kenny empty and needy. He then lined up his own member and thrust into Kenny with one swift motion. "Ah! Yes!" he said. "I've been waiting for this."</span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406"> "Good boy" Craig said, undoing the ties around Kenny's wrists. The blonde rubbed his wrists, after finally being untied. He wrapped his arms around Craig as the brunette thrust deep into him. He felt his entire body shudder as he came, a pleasure he didn't know was possible. "I love you" he moaned out, and Craig just kissed him on the lips." Craig continued to thrust, coming inside Kenny soon afterwards. The brunette exited Kenny's ass, before he carried Kenny to the bed. Craig layed down next to Kenny, who cuddled into his boyfriend's side. </span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406">"I love you so much" he said.</span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406"> "So, what now?</span>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406"> We just sleep for the rest of the day?" </span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406">"Sure. It's been a long day."</span>
        </p></div><div class="css-901oao"><p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406"> The two rested for the rest of the day, before going back to doing whatever it was they did.</span>
        </p></div></div></div></div><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="r-13qz1uu css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>